School
by Kurai-onii
Summary: The yamis are forced to go to school. Random one-shot. Rated for language.


Kurai-onii: Ok this one-shot is about school…I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

-Start-

Bakura groaned as Ryou dragged him through the halls of the dreaded place he hated more than anything, the place he considered it to be a prison and a torture chamber. That's right Ryou is now forcing him to go to…school!

Though he was not the only one, Marik and Yugi were forcing their darker halves to come as well. Punishment for trying to sacrifice them to the sugar gods or something along those lines. (A/N: Confused? If you are check out 'Sugar High')

The six boys met up just outside of the classroom.

"Aibou we already got jobs why do we need to go to school?" Yami whined.

"Because I still have a burn mark on my ass that's why." Yugi scowled in that hikari sort of way that makes the fan girls squeal.

"And my couch is still stuck in the wall." Ryou added.

"We could go on if you want." Marik sneered at the three.

"Fine can we just get this over with?" Bakura complained. "The sooner we get out of this hell the better."

"What's so bad about school?" Malik asked a look of confusion crossing his face.

"Oh you'll see."

…

They all sat together at the back of the classroom glaring at the teacher as he droned on and on…well most of them. Malik had his head down on his desk snoring loudly, Yami was contemplating spearing the teacher with sharpened pencils, and Bakura was annoying Ryou.

"Aibou is it against the rules to kill the teacher?"

"Yes Yami now pay attention."

"But it's boring."

"Mr. Moto is my teaching interrupting your talking." Yugi gasped as the teacher materialized in front of them. "And Mr. Ishtar wake up you friend."

Marik elbowed Marik in the side effectively waking him up. "Ow! What the hell Marik?"

"No cussing in my class." The teacher hissed bringing a ruler down on Malik's hand.

"WHAT THE FU…" Marik threw his hands around Malik's mouth silencing him.

The teacher was about to continue scolding them but the lunch bell rang and the class ran from the room trampling him.

…

"I'm going to murder that bastard!" Malik hollered rubbing his hand.

"I say we get back at him." Yami smirked.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Bakura questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Circle around before our hikaris get back." All the boys huddled together in a circle. "Ok so here's what we're gonna do…"

…

The hikaris looked worriedly at each other, it had been an hour and no one had called the cops even once. The only explanation was that the yamis were up to something.

"Look at them just sitting there." Marik whispered. "They're planning something I just know it."

"Well maybe they're not…" Ryou whispered back. "I mean after the Wal-Mart and the sugar incident, do you really think they would try something else?"

The hikaris looked at each other before nodding. "Keep a close watch on your yami." Yugi warned.

The teacher was through playing games. He had been ignored, interrupted, disregarded, trampled, and frankly he was pissed. He was in the mood to mess with some students and he knew just the ones.

He approached Yami, Bakura and Malik with a smirk planted on his face. "You've been awfully quiet you heathens…What no smart aleck remarks?" He then turned to the hikaris a twisted thought coming to his head. If he couldn't get to the trouble makers he'd get the next best thing.

"Hello boys." He smiled. "Is something wrong with your friends?" The yamis growled at the sickeningly sweet tone he was using.

"The plan goes into action now." Bakura whispered.

"TEACHER!" Malik screeched. "I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM!"

"Oh if you must." Malik smirked as he turned his back to him, he tiptoed forward gripped his underwear and yanked upwards. "GAH!"

Malik snickered before running back to his seat and diving for cover. "YOU LITTLE BRAT GET BACK HERE!" Bakura snatched the ruler from his hands as he raised it, and then smashed it down on his head with enough force to break it in half.

Now it was Yami's turn; he grabbed the teachers sleeve and pulled him over the desk pressing it to the wall spearing his clothing to the wall with his freshly sharpened pencils. "TAKE THAT BITCH!"

Marik's palm hit his face with an audible smack, Yugi glared in horror at his teacher before glaring daggers at Yami, and Ryou was trying to process everything that had just happened.

…

All six boys sat in the principal's office, four sets of angry eyes glaring at the guilty party.

"Do you boys have anything to say for yourselves?" The principal hissed.

"Is it in fashion now to wear a dead rat on your head?" Bakura shot back pointing at the man's obvious toupee.

"I'll have you know this is my natural hair!" He yelped gripping the black hairs. "You have detention no if's and's or but's!"

"And not only will you get a second job to pay for our teacher's trip to the hospital and the supplies you broke, but from now on you'll be sleeping on the couch." Yugi crossed his arms over his chest and gave a glare that stopped any complaints.

"I can't believe you guys." Ryou shook his head in disappointment. "On second thought I can believe it. I just thought you'd be smarter than try three of your little stunts in a row."

"You guys are idiots so you brought this upon yourselves." Marik placed a hand on Malik's shoulder. "You thought school was bad wait until you see detention."

"What's so bad about detention?" Bakura scoffed.

"The one who watches you mongrels is the gym teacher and you won't survive one minute with him let alone one hour." The three looked at the principal in confusion making him sigh. "Let me put this in terms you'll understand. He's going to make you his bitch."

-The end-

Kurai-onii: HOLY SHIZNIT! My one-shot actually had a plot! Well anyway hope you enjoyed!


End file.
